


I hear the secrets that you keep, keep, keep

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Team as Family, talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Thor and Bruce talk after Asgard falls.They make an agreement.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	I hear the secrets that you keep, keep, keep

**Author's Note:**

> "Secrets" - The Weeknd

Thor knows that he’s an open book. Take one look at him and you know everything about him. But he had a lot going on inside that no one knew about. 

So when Bruce figures him out, he’s shocked for the first time in a while.

It had been shortly after they had defeated Hela. They’re on the ship.

“Thor, I think we need to talk.”

They lie down on Thor’s new bed and stare up at the mosaic ceiling, a rainbow of colors. It’s made of what appeared to be shards of glass all held together.

Something broken renewed into something beautiful.

“Bruce?” Thor whispers after a while.

“Oh, sorry, I get distracted sometimes.”

Thor feels Bruce slowly take his hand in his and interlock their fingers.

It feels nice and warm and sweet and Thor can’t remember the last time he ever felt so soft around another person, so he closes his eyes and savors the moment.

This might not happen ever again.

“Thor, we need to speak about what happened there. I need to know if you’re okay.”

“Oh,” is all Thor can come up with at the moment.

Images run through his mind sharply at supersonic speed: his father dying, falling into a dump, getting the shit beaten out of him, losing an eye, lightning, killing his sister.

“Thor, I care about you. A lot. You helped me when I was spiraling back there and I need to do the same if you’re not feeling well,” Bruce squeezed his hand.

“It’s just that– I don’t think I’ve ever lost so much in such a short period of time.”

Bruce hums in understanding, recalling everything in his mind. Then, he thinks about his mother and father for a second: the abuse, the murder, the loss.

“I’ll listen if you want to talk about it. If not, we can do something else.”

Thor sighed, “There isn’t much else to do here. I enjoy talking to you.”

Bruce is glad they’re still staring up at the ceiling so Thor won’t see him blush.

“I like talking to you too.”

“I’m glad I found you. I don’t think we could’ve pulled it off without you with us.”

Bruce scoffs, “Without the other guy.”

Thor turns his head and grunts. “No.” 

Then, he sits up and Bruce follows. He holds Bruce’s face in his hands.

“We needed you, Bruce. I did.”

Their faces are so close that they can feel each other’s breaths as they exhale.

Thor isn't sure who starts it. Maybe Bruce. Maybe himself.

But they're kissing.

And it's fast and desperate. And it's like they needed to kiss like their lives depended on it. Like they needed it for survival.

It has been so long since either of them have been kissed. Never like this. They need each other. 

No one else could give them what they wanted out of the other.

They don't want to pull away, but they do.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Maybe since you took me away from that parade," Bruce chuckled.

“Oh, I’ve been waiting since before Ultron…” 

Bruce couldn’t believe it.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

Thor pouted.

“Because you had that whole thing with Natasha. And I didn’t want to ruin anything. You just seemed...so happy.”

Bruce felt a pang of guilt in his chest. All this time, Thor was loving him. 

But he was out there risking a chance at just a sliver of affection from Natasha. He was over her.

She was a good friend. It’s just that she would never get him like Thor did.

He reached out and brushed his fingers along Thor’s jaw. Thor leaned into him.

“I wasn’t happy with her, Thor. It always felt...forced. Like I was settling. But with you, I’m always excited. Surprised. Happy. You make me feel like I’m home again.”

Bruce staring into Thor’s eye. He looked still like he was in pain. He had lost so much today. But he still had his people. And his brother. A new friend in Valkyrie. And he still had Bruce. Not Hulk. 

Just Bruce.

He felt as human as he could be next to Thor. Laying on a bed in space. Surrounded by thousands of Asgardians and the coldness of the void.

“I feel wonderful when I’m with you, Bruce. I don’t want that feeling to go away.”

A smile tugged on the edge of Bruce’s lips as he heard this.

“Then, I’ll stay with you forever.”

-

The next day, they left Thor’s room together with their hands intertwined. 

Holding hands calmed them both down and with the nothingness outside, Bruce felt relieved to feel somewhat grounded with Thor by his side. Thor also wanted to make sure Bruce didn’t get lost in the crowd because he was small compared to everyone.

They head to the common area and meet up with Valkyrie and Loki. 

“I see you’re using the ship for its intended purpose, brother,” Loki drawled as he lay draped across a couch. He’s tossing an apple up and catching it. 

Across from him is Valkyrie sitting on a chair drinking something. 

They look incredibly bored. Like they were waiting for them.

Thor turned to Bruce and noticed how red his face had become. 

“Good morning to you, too, Loki.”

Loki caught his apple and glanced at their hands. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, how cute. I would’ve guessed earlier but I didn’t want to make things more awkward. What with Banner being the Hulk and your brother being a dick,” she said in between sips. Where did she get that and when could Thor get some?

Bruce stuttered, “Uh, thanks.”

“This is such a nice treat. We lost our kingdom, but we have our people. And you have another partner from Earth. I’d say he has a type, right, Valkyrie?”

She grunted in response. 

Thor beamed despite Loki’s jeers. He was used to it. 

“Maybe so, brother. I think you’re just jealous. Bruce is a delight.”

Bruce squeezed his hand and covered his face. 

“Yes, yes, brother. You love a scientist.”

Valkyrie laughed as she got up and dragged Loki off his ass.

“Do you guys even eat anything?” Bruce asked as Valkyrie handed him her bottle.

-

They eat the food on the ship. The Grandmaster had it well-stocked.

It was more than enough for the people.

Bruce was surprised that the food wasn’t horrible and that the Asgardians were taking this ordeal pretty well. He knew that if Earth blew up, he’d be freaking the fuck out. These people seemed like it was a minor convenience. Guess Thor and Loki started trouble all the time. For hundreds of years. 

Thor still had his hand in Bruce’s under the table. He was ambidextrous so he held onto his left hand. He was rubbing circles into it and it calmed him.

“I can hear your heartbeat, Bruce,” Thor whispered. “Are you stressed? We can go–”

“No, I’m okay, Thor. Just thinking. A lot,” he said. “Thank you.”

Thor leaned over and kissed his cheek. Bruce chuckled, then rested his head on Thor’s shoulder. Thor sighed in relief. They enjoyed the moment until they heard someone clear their throat. 

“Please don’t tell me you are getting married on Earth. Their celebrations are lackluster,” Loki joked across the table. Valkyrie was next to him, eating what appeared to be pancakes and fruit. 

“I hope this Earth has more drinks.”

Loki nodded and passed her some juice.

-

Thanos happens and everything sucks.

But after it’s done, Thor and Bruce remain on Earth together.

Steve and Tony are gone. So was Natasha. 

Clint had returned to his family, so they were the last two of the original Avengers.

“Professor Banner!” Peter called as he walked through the new facility.

It had buildings named after Tony, Steve, and Natasha. 

“Yes, Peter?” Bruce would tell him to just call him by his first name, but he was a kid and Bruce would be lying if he said that he didn’t like being called a professor again.

“Bucky and I were talking about stuff and we think you and Thor should take a break. Sam agreed. Wanda took one already. Nebula comes back tomorrow.”

Bruce looked down at the kid. Peter looked at him with such wonder; he reminded him of Tony. Bruce was the combination of himself and the other guy, so of course, Peter was still off-put by it. He himself still needed to get used to it.

“All right. I’ll talk to him about it. Just...don’t get into any trouble. And please don’t prank Sam and Bucky with Nebula. You guys promised Rhodey you wouldn’t after last time,” Bruce recalled the incident where they nearly burned down a Chuck E. Cheese because they trapped them in the ticket blaster.

“Okie dokie, Professor Banner!” Peter exclaimed, then he shot a web and swung away.

He was a lot more cooperative than Tony, Bruce thought.

-

“A break? I just got here,” Thor said when Bruce brought it up.

They were walking around the HQ and taking in the forest area nearby.

It was a lot nicer than being in the city. Although, Bruce did miss the fun times they all had in the tower. When Tony and Steve would bicker like they were the team’s dad and mom and Natasha would roll her eyes with fondness at their antics. When they would have movie nights and play video games. And Bruce felt like he had real friends.

He supposed that that was what college was supposed to be like.

Wacky roommates and fun adventures. Instead, he was mostly isolated and working.

Now, he felt like he was a parent to the new recruits for the Avengers and he had to make sure no one blew anything up and Peter came home without too many injuries or else his aunt would murder him and Thor. 

Occasionally, Happy would come in with Morgan to check on them. 

He always went to the statue of Tony and stood there with her for a while. Told her stories and poured a drink out nearby. She was getting bigger and Bruce was feeling older as he noticed Happy get grey hairs and Peter’s voice started to deepen a little.

Thor took Bruce’s hand as they stared out at the sunset. 

The others were likely at dinner already. But Bruce had told them to not wait up. 

“Bruce.”

He loved the way Thor said his name. All soft with his deep voice.

“Yes?”

“Do you think that we did a good job here?” Thor asked as he looked up at him with pleading eyes. There was a certain glint in his eyes that Bruce couldn’t quite place. 

Thor always had issues with wondering if he was living up to his potential. Now, he was wondering if he was doing enough to avenge their fallen friends. Their family.

“Of course, Thor. You’re doing your best. You even go up to space to see if things are okay there. I just know that they would have been proud of us.”

Bruce squeezed his hand and pulled him into an embrace.

As the sun set, Bruce looked off and hoped that the dying light in the sky would fade into the darkness of the night sky rather than the nothingness he used to feel.

“I’m glad I’m yours.”

-

When they leave, Bruce and Thor leave a note on the fridge:

_ We’re taking a break together. Thor and I hope you guys don’t have any fights with anyone while we’re gone. But if you do, please inform Pepper and she’ll get ahold of us. Remember to do your chores and be nice to each other! _

_ (Sam and Bucky, please don’t embarrass Peter when he’s out and about in public) _

_ –B _

  
  


_ Please record your pranks if you can. _

_ –T _

_ We love you all.  _

_ – Bruce + Thor <3 _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
